Say You'll Haunt Me
by Fire Black Dragon
Summary: Soon to be Revised/ updated Late March 2013.
1. Chapter 1  repost

**Author's Note:** This is my first **Azazel, **but my 2nd X-men series of any form fan fiction. I wrote a Victor Creed story in the past but it didn't work so it became a discontinued item. So this story will start with a simple beginning story, which will hopefully form into a multi-chapter story.

Ok also the main part of this story, this will be in every chapter so reader's can know more of why the story is written.

**Azazel **is a teleporting mutant that looks like the devil, to the very tail himself and without horns.

He's Russian so he'll speak with an accent. I've done research and based on other **Azazel **stories, he is of Russian descendant.

I don't know he true age because he doesn't have an exact origin but based off of the X-Men First Class movie it took place in the year 1962 near the Cuba Missile Crisis and the actor is Jason Flemyng is 44 so his age will be in the late 30's or of early 40's depending when this chapter comes to an end. Also due to the time and year the movie is based, Azazel will not have super aging genes.

If you read Wiki's version of him, you'll see that his only lover is Mystique and wanted to produce a prodigy, later known as Nightcrawler. This will not happen in my story but Mystique will make in appearance at some point since this story is based off of the X-Men First Class movie. But with more of a prologue Origin story that is my own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Prologue<p>

Moscow, Russia – 1939

They say the devil can come in many forms. Forms that hid from us and show us our true judgment day. Though no one is clear to what form the devil might take form in, to be one to trick us. So even the devil could be in the spawn of a human itself.

I live in a world were genes are forming and changing people. Especially in this city and the small neighborhood I resided in all my childhood. In a high Christian county, having the devil in our town is nothing the folk won't stop talking about. The genes I talk about are these unattested species. I try hard to believe that some of these mutants are good in some way. But with many of the out casts. These mutants are known to be the spawn of the devil and basically are banished from land if their power is highly unable to be considered from human eyes.

I just turned eleven years old this past fall on a nice warm October day in my home. I don't have many friends because due to the markets crashing and Russia in and out of wars, my birthday party was a very small one. I might have been an only child, but my grandparents, parents and my best friend loved me. Azazel was the beset friend anyone could ask for. But he is also the one person my parents don't want me around with.

This all started when Azazel turned thirteen. An age were many young girls and boys would go through their beginning stages of adulthood. But they didn't know that with this age, came the unluckiness with it.

Azazel's parents said he was very sick on his birthday and that he wasn't able to have friends over to celebrate a new year for him as many children did. Azazel, like me only had few friends and would loose them all later tonight. As night feel a slight drizzle of rain feel beneath Moscow's skies as I walked/ slightly jogged to Azazel's home. Even though I knew he was sick, it would be nice to give him his present and wish him a nice new age year no matter the condition.

As I got to his house his parents gladly let me in and said not to get to close to him so I wouldn't get sick as well. I slowly came up the stairs, not wanting to wake him as his mother said he was asleep for the past few hours. I slowly opened the door and was greeted with a single candle lit room that held a softly sleeping friend on his bed.

I sat on the bed as I placed my gift near the candle that was on the nightstand. I let the back of my hand softly stroke his aching face as it looked like he was fighting the sickness in his sleep. My twelve-year-old self couldn't help but to place a friendly chaste kiss on his check. "Get well my friend, sleep safe." I whispered as I broke the kiss. Unfortunately as I said those words, his eyes opened. But instead of smiling in happiness, as he was awake, my expression was of shock because of his yellow eyes.

"Azazel?" I whispered as I backed away from his body in case he was contagious of his illness. He slowly sat up, his glare still on me. "Azazel? Are you all right?" I still softly talked. He reached out as he slowly got out of his bed. Now fully standing in his nightclothes. But due to his sickness he only wore bottoms and had the top removed and replaced with a graying undershirt. He reached his hand towards me as I backed away. The light might have been dim, but I could still see his fingernails as they slightly grew in a sharp length. Apparently me backing up upset him more as his slightly growled and quickly grabbed my wrist. I screamed in shock, which also scared him and we were gone in a puff of dark smoke.

I was scared as we landing on the hard cobbled stone pavement that was a nearby alleyway. The rain had gotten harder and he somehow landed us on the hard ground hard. I knew before hand that Azazel had some transportation powers and had gotten well with them, but I presumed with his sickness that his accuracy was slimmed.

The force of impact made him lose his grip on my wrist and I was fortunate enough to hold it lightly as I cradle the bruising skin in my other hand. I could only stare in shock at Azazel as he gripped his head in some pain as he cried in the raining skies.

As his cries sharpen to a growl his opened mouth showed the pain of his teeth has his incisors grew into a fang formation. Than his went berserk. He began transporting in a flash around me, transporting and landing again. What was his usable could of gray smoke become a darkening color of smog and red and his skin color darken into a burnish shade. What once was his beautiful Russian white skin became of hell and red. His mouth close has his final setting landed him on his hands and knees as he cried in pain. His teeth cutting his mouth as he grit in a force so harsh his eyes, once shut tight, opened in pain to me as a seam near his arse cut open and an arrow like spear shot through his pants. The red shade was the same as his skin and all I could fathom and concluded was that was more than his skin but know a reformed tail like an animal.

Azazel knelled there panting in the heavy rain. On his hands and knees all he could see was his red skin and blacken nails. He could feel the whip like tail that was grown onto him. Than, he remembered her.

I backed in shock as Azazel glanced at me. The rain soaking us both till we were bone chilled. Though I could only remember the single thing till we both passed out that night.

"Roza, Хельп меняʹ". (Rosa, help me.)

* * *

><p>Font: Bookman Old Style-12pt<p>

Word Count: 1,045 (From Chapter Title-End)

Page Count: 3

* * *

><p>I'm working on chapter 2 right now. I'm planning on having it up before North America's Thanksgiving (November 25th). So please be patient a little longer. I'm a junior-and one semester away from being a senior in a private college so please bare with me. I'm like the only one who is write an non- Azazelmystic story so please keep that in mind. I'm a rare writer.

Ta-ta

FBD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This took me forever to type up. Not only was my muse missing for a insanely amounts of time but also I was mad busy with starting to go back to Art and Design College (which is a hard form of college) and leaving work for college, plus beta testing for Pottermore. But after receiving some reviews the past months, I felt it was time to kick back and start this chapter up again. So as some of you are finding this while getting your afternoon break or the few just waking up I hope this brightness your day. The Azazel/OFC way.

The Usual Author's Note: This is my first Azazel, but my 2nd X-men series of any form fan fiction. I wrote a Victor Creed story in the past but it didn't work so it became a discontinued item. So this story will start with a simple beginning story, which will hopefully form into a multiple chapter story.

Ok also the main part of this story, this will be in every chapter so reader's can know more of why the story is written.

Azazel is a teleporting mutant that looks like the devil, to the very tail himself and without horns.

He's Russian so he'll speak with an accent. I've done research and based on other Azazel stories, he is of Russian descendant.

I don't know he true age because he doesn't have an exact origin but based off of the X-Men First Class movie it took place in the year 1962 near the Cuba Missile Crisis and the actor is Jason Flemyng is 44 so his age will be in the late 30's or of early 40's depending when this chapter comes to an end. Also due to the time and year the movie is based, Azazel will not have super aging genes.

If you read Wiki's version of him, you'll see that his only lover is Mystique and wanted to produce a prodigy, later known as Nightcrawler. This will not happen in my story but Mystique will make in appearance at some point since this story is based off of the X-Men First Class movie. But with more of a prologue Origin story that is my own.

Song is by Stone Sour BTW. Don't want Corey to come and hunt me down for not dedicating them. Though I wouldn't mind him chasing me. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Little Supernovas<p>

Moscow, Russia – 1945

It has been a hard five years here in Russia. And Moscow alone got hit the worst when it came to the rising of World War II. I knew that Germany and the United States got affected greatly, but the soviets were always on the line prepared for battle. Like most times when were in war, food and previsions are limited. All our metals and high-end foods such as sugar and wheat when in to the soldiers funds that never seem to end.

I lost my best friend five years ago when he basically got banished and was sent away for what most humans call a freak. I haven't seen Azazel since that night long ago. And when I awoke the next day, my parents told me his family moved him to an undisclosed location. His parents still stayed here in Moscow but due to the levels of mutant rising they kept their status so cleared, they acted if their son wasn't even born. Their status was very important to them since his father was a minister of the church and his mother, a preacher's wife, couldn't live with the fact that their son took the form of their greatest fear to the Religious world.

* * *

><p>(AN: I am an Atheist, while studying the works of the Church of Satan (for a research paper in college), just to let everyone know and had no Roman Catholic schooling since about 8 years ago, so if I miss anything or said any untrue things about Christians, I'm sorry. I don't mean to disrupt the Christian scriptures; I'm just going what I still remember from my youth.)

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of January, and I would be able to celebrate my 18th birthday soon. (Remember, Rosa was nearing 13th when the prolog ended and Azazel just turned 13 so he'll be 19 in this chapter.) I, like many other girls dream for this day to come when I was younger. The day we would reach our full adulthood and our parents would help us find selected suitors to be with us and become one day, our husbands. For me that dream ended when Azazel left. I was in love with him and he and I hold many secrets. Like the time when he was a naïve boy of eleven and he kissed me after seeing his friends, who were older than him, do it and wanted to know what it was like. Being ten and my first kiss, I thought he was crazy and had cooties. But looking back now, I am happy he was my first kiss. Even if it was a naïve one, least he did it first.<p>

Lately, when I had finished high school, I have been working in my parent's market shop that they owned. Everyday felt like someone kept on hitting the rewind button than play and my life would be on repeat. Every single day. Not a day goes by that I would think of Azazel. Both in his human body and they way I saw him in his new demon form. But I didn't see the outside of him like everyone does. I only saw the inside, the inside I knew that was my friend. As I slowly worked in the shop everyday, I felt like I was dying and that I should give up on ever seeing Azazel again. But I couldn't. Any little speck that I would see that reminded me of him, he would always appear back into my mind. Like if he teleported inside my head.

Over time I wondered what happened to Azazel. Wondered if he was even alive. It wouldn't be until this winter's night I'd find out that night.

It was cold as the snow brought a blizzard. Bringing Mother Russia another white blanket of cold and chill. I was snuggled beneath the sheets and sewn patched quilt my grandmother made me many years ago. My thick cotton nightdress only keeping me warm for a few minutes than my body relaying on the fabrics on top of me to ad in my need for heat. But that's when I felt it again.

A presence had been seemed to following me all week. Especially when I'm alone. I would think the figure was watching me but by the second I turned my head to see who was watching me, no one was looking back. The figures passed by me all the same. Their heads were down and trying to get away from the cold winter's storms. I didn't know what to do; the feeling was still creeping up on me. It was making me want to crawl so deep under the covers and pull the blanket over my head as a child would do when their scared of the monsters in their closets. But I knew that trick wouldn't work this time. One, I was eighteen and not 5. Two, the presence was so thick and hard, if I even moved the wrong way it might be my end. But since the presence was so strong, my body and mind couldn't take it anymore. I slowly turned my head as I let my body slowly awake to the night. But when my eyes shifted to the right, seeing further then what I imaged, what caught my eye something unreal. When I saw the figure, it startled me beyond my imagination.

There, the figured presence that kept me at bay for all week was real. But so real, I didn't want to believe it. Apparently I wasn't scared of him, even though in the light moonlight of the snowy bless outside that peeked through my opened curtains. I could still see him clearly, though half of his body, face in all was clouded by the shadows in the other side of the room. I took one extreme slow look over of him. I could tell it was male due to the small amount of facial hair he had around his upper lip to below his chine. The low white glow showing his dark black pin straight glossy hair that feel to his shoulders. He was tall and lean, almost if not a bit over six feet tall. He was at least taller then most Russian men I know whom barley hit 5'11". What startled me even more was his red face, the skin color continued down his neck and probably to the rest of his body. I couldn't tell by his hands since they were clasped behind his back in a solders' stance but his yellow eyed gazed still burning into my soul.

I gulped, my saliva shoaling down my throat as I straightened my back against the headboard of my bed. BY hands grasping the blanket in fright. I didn't know what to do since I lost my voice, and couldn't scream for my parents to help me. I was more afraid of what the male could do to me then what he looked liked. I heard many horror stories of females getting attacked in the dark nights and never were the same again. It's when he started to advance towards me that I got more scared. His full body became clearer in the snow moonlight. If him just advance a little scared me, I'd be scared shit-less practically for what he might do next.

"Please, don't", I whispered in a whimpered voice I clutch the blanket higher to my self near my neck. My eyes wide and glossy, tears almost spreading. Some how my voice managed to spend this almost mouse quite plea. He raised his right hand, which was as red as the skin on his head, from his back out to me, palm down as a way to calm me down a bit. And when he opened his mouth I heard it slowly. "Rosa?" He almost questioned. My name slipping from his teeth as I could see the white fanged teeth. Not all sharp to be beastly but more than the top teeth to be vampire like.

"Please don't", I whispered.

"You don't remember me?" He said it in a quite hurt voice.

"I don't know you." I said as he was saddened by the hurt in the words.

"Please think Rosa, please remember my Rosa." He said in sadness. He slowly moved away from the shadows of the room, his hand reached out, palm down as if to show now harm. But that's when I saw it. A sharp red, spear like thing behind him, it made me want to crawl under the covers more, but I leaned more up to the headboard as if to stand straight. He moved closer to me, still the hand facing down, as he chanted slowly and softly, 'please Rosa, please'. I got a closer look at him. The clothes he was wearing were all dark, practically black against his red skin. A button up long sleeve dress shirt tucked into a black Dockers pants with a matching black pyramid sliver spiked belt that was buckled loosely against him, defining his lean waist. But when he moved closer to me I notice the red spear connecting to a long red rope like item, and that's when I realized, it was more than attached to him. It was his tail. I was staring into the face of a deviled creature, but I also remember I knew someone who was exactly like him. Only seeing him five years prior. I did what my voice could only do and it was no longer 'please or don't'.

"Azezel."

"My Rosa." He said in a relieved voice. As he came finally towards me and sitting on the bed as my hands dropped the blanket. His voice was thick with Russian, as his arms encircled me in a protective embrace. My arms went around his chest and back as the tears that I've held forever started to freely fall. I shuddered as he rubbed his hand up and down my head his other arm holding my waist tightly to him. I didn't feel hurt or pain, only warm that his body was encircling me with.

It felt like we stayed in that position holding each other forever. But it wasn't forever.

He slowly pulled away from me, but still had his hands around me, but or fronts weren't touching anymore. He moved the hand that was on the back of my hand to the side of my face. Rubbing the tears along my eyes dry but still made my cheeks moist. He slowly smiled at me while I did the same. He brought our heads together so our foreheads were touching, but our mouths were inches apart. It brought me back to the memory when we were eight and we kissed from a dare a friend made us do during recess on school day. But now, as we grew older somehow I when I remembered Azazel, I grew more on an attraction too him. It's just the question if he grew that same attraction.

He took the arm that was holding my waist around so the hand attached can match the opposite of my empty check. Azezel than leaned in closer but our mouths still barely untouched. But he then slowly spoke, "Please" he whispered, afraid that any louder, he would break me. I slowly nodded my head, but the littlest movement up and down, was all he needed as he closed the gap between us.

It was slow, but a good kind of slow. Our mouths finding each other for the first time in our adult lives. His mouth was warm as she slowly kissed me, I raised my hands closer together to hold him tighter. It was a moment I didn't want him to go. But even with all my strength I knew he could teleport away. I just didn't knew at the time, that if someone was holding him, they would be teleported as well.

He pressed his mouth a bit harder after the first breaks of air; a pressure that I didn't know existed. I moaned at this, and that was when he took the opportunity to slide his tongue gently against my lips. I gasped in reaction, but he took as the sign for a forward movement and pushed his tongue into my mouth. What I thought felt, aliened, I wanted so much. I watched to many movies were lovers kissed this way and kissing with Azezal in real life; bet any films passion into another dimension.

I moved my arms to around his neck as the kissing intensified. Which then he took imitate action by moving his arm back around my waist and hand behind my head, cradling it. Azezal then pushed his body on top of mine, my legs shifting as to hold his, as we made out more. His chest to mine, as I'm sure he could feel the excitement that my breasts were producing near the tips as a felt a warm hardness near his groin. I whimpered a bit but he still continued as his teeth scrapped away from my mouth down lower. He kissed and licked my chin to my neck were he explored all over. As soon as he teeth started scrapping against my neck, I heard the door jiggling opened.

Azezal must have heard it too, because he quickly lifted his head and whispered, "I'll be back soon". And with on final kiss he disappeared in a cloud of red and black smoke.

The smoke cleared quickly enough in time for my dada to come into my room. "Everything in alright here, I heard muffling?" he said.

"It's nothing, just a dream." I said trying to cover my previous actions with my banished friend.

"Alright now, just go back to sleep, darling." My father said to me. I was old enough now not be coddled by my parents. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight father." I said as he closed the door. All I could do was lean back into bed, feel my lips that were still warm from our actions and look out the window, watching the quite snow fall, as my eyes rolled back into a dreamless sleep.

_Waiting for Azezal to show up again._

* * *

><p><p>

******  
>Ok I'm going to stop here on to this chapter, I wanted to add a little more but the way my mind was typing this chapter, it decided to change chapter 3's layout with this instead. ** Happy Thanksgiving peeps, I'll be writing my 3rd chapter sometime during the weekend. I plan on getting about 3-4 chapters into this story probably before Jan. 2. And once it hits Jan 2, they will come out as they happen since I'll be back at school. <strong>**<strong>

**Document Info**

**Font:** Bookman Old Style-12pt

**Pages: **6


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 3 everybody. Sorry if it ends up being short. It should really be named 2.5 since it's a more of a continuation of chapter two, just a few months later. Thank you for waiting so much, working in retail during the Christmas season kills my writing time since by the time I get home I pass out or go out with friends.

The Usual Author's Note: This is my first Azazel, but my 2nd X-men series of any form fan fiction. I wrote a Victor Creed story in the past but it didn't work so it became a discontinued item. So this story will start with a simple beginning story, which will hopefully form into a multi-chapter story.

Ok also the main part of this story, this will be in every chapter so reader's can know more of why the story is written.

Azazel is a teleporting mutant that looks like the devil, to the very tail himself and without horns.

He's Russian so he'll speak with an accent. I've done research and based on other Azazel stories, he is of Russian descendant.

I don't know he true age because he doesn't have an exact origin but based off of the X-Men First Class movie it took place in the year 1962 near the Cuba Missile Crisis and the actor is Jason Flemyng is 44 so his age will be in the late 30's or of early 40's depending when this chapter comes to an end. Also due to the time and year the movie is based, Azazel will not have super aging genes.

If you read Wiki's version of him, you'll see that his only lover is Mystique and wanted to produce a prodigy, later known as Nightcrawler. This will not happen in my story but Mystique will make in appearance at some point since this story is based off of the X-Men First Class movie. But with more of a prologue Origin story that is my own.

Song is by Stone Sour BTW. Don't want Corey to come and hunt me down for not dedicating them. Though I wouldn't mind him chasing me. XD. I don't use the lyrics to match the song more or less each new chapter is the next line in the lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>– Soft Pulses In My Dead

**Moscow, Russia**– January 23, 1945

It has been a week since I last saw Azazel. But all that time, I knew he kept watching me almost everyday. Could feel his protective stair, but by the time I turn around all I see is a cloud of red and black smoke, blending in to the streets buildings before all others could notice him.

It wasn't until today that I saw him fully on my way to work. I was leisurely walking along the cobbled streets of the town as I had plenty of time to get to work in our small country store. We, meaning my family and I, sold various items the everyday Russian family would need. Almost like a C-store that many Americans called them. We sold various items such as bread and milk that nearby farmers would give us as we do a co-ed business them. It helps sell more of their product and we both win in the business situation. No one loses.

But along my way as my shift started near mid-day, I pulled by my arm into a passing alleyway. I did what most girls would do and started to scream, but my capture must of notice because he quickly put a hand on my mouth when he saw it opened. I saw Azazel as he leaned down to me.

"I've waited to long, to long again to see you." He said before he put his mouth on mine in a hard kiss. I gasped in shock but in happiness and brought my hands around his neck, as I pushed into the kiss, kissing him harder.

He took this into a good sign as he shoved his tongue into my mouth forcefully as his hands went to grasping my head and circled around my waist holding me to his hard, hot body. The heat rating off of him made me push into him more.

But he ended the kiss, knowing of my current estate. "You must go now, but I will see you later tonight." He said as I tried to catch my breath. "MY love," he whispered as the back of hot hand trailed down my hand. "Be ready." I could only nod as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and I turned out of the alley and down to toe street that hold my family's business, in the cold falling snow.

* * *

><p>It was late, more or less after midnight. I tried to stay up as late as I could but as the day grew to night and night became late, by eyes softly closed after a continuous amount of shaking my self awake, made my body fall peacefully asleep.<p>

I was quickly awoken though to the sound of picking on my bedroom window. The plinking noise stirring form my sleep, annoying me, made me crawl lazily from my warm bed to the cold wood floor to see who was making the plinking sound. Once I got to the cold glass, the plinking stopped and I notice a familiar figure down below in the snowy streets. Opening my window so I can stick my head outside I spoke to the figure.

"You know what you were doing woke me up." I said down below.

"Well since it took you forever to open the window, that was kind of the point." Azazel stated in his smart ass way.

"Well knowing that I'm up, aren't you going to come up?" I asked. Bu before I could get an answer back, Azazel quickly teleported and repeated right next to me.

"Thought you would never ask." He said as he spun me around to face him as he then dipped my body so his head met mine as he made our lips touch in a siring kiss. One hand held my head protectively while the other wrapped around my waist. My hands took their own accord as they took refuge from his face to around his neck.

Azazel, legit, wanted it hot and heavy as he started to shove is tongue into my mouth to dominate me more. Usually he's more considerate and would ask first, before barging, but this dominance fueled his passion more. His body moving mine, roughly, to the side of my bed. There with one shove, he lifted me up and over the bed, till I lay over the moved linens.

Creeping over me, he moved his body over mine, His yellowing gaze covering mine as he positstioned his head right at my neck. Sucking at the skin, were my collarbone met my neck.

"unn, Azazel" I moaned in pleasure as he attacked my neck. But only that moaning grew stronger as he boar his teeth down. Biting me. Marking me.

"My sweet Rosa," Azazel whispered into my ear, as he liked up to it. "Tonight, I'm going to finally make you mine." With that his hands started to rub me in the most sensational ways. And I couldn't help but mewl like at cat in pleasure as my fingers brushed along his from front. Going up and down his chest, I slowly found the buttons leading the shirt's contraptions.

My hands had a mind of their own as we started kissing again. The light movements of unbutton his shirt was mad hastily; I didn't know that I finished till I reached the top of his slacks. He shrugged off the shirt with eased, as his upper body was bear. For the first time in my adult life I saw Azazel red, and bear chest.

And he looked fine.

Azazel's hand too must have made up their mind as they were creeping from my knees to my stomach. All awhile I didn't know that he was raising my nightgown. All I felt was fire heat warming my body, as all the heat from my body went south towards my groin. He just kept on kissing me as he raised his hands further up. Higher, when I felt the tips at my bare chest, then to my neck.

I some how instinctively raised my arms as Azazel took off my gown and tossed it over the side ft he bed were it hit the floor. He then leaned back a bit so he was sitting on the back of his knees.

"Your so perfect." He whispered to me. He leaned down again kissing my collarbone and down further. He moved his hand up and down my torso then to my front. He kissed down till he touched my chest. Kissing my center of my cleavage, Azazel moved towards my right breast was he slowly licked and kiss, till he got to the peak. His Hand went to my left breast. Holding in his warm hand, as his mouth suckled on my breast. I groaned so low as I clutched his hair as to hold him there forever. But Azazel had other plans as he switched breasts and hands to give one the same treatment.

When he was done lavishing me till I was whining, he leaned back up again. His skillful hands unbuckling his belt then his pants as he took them off. He shifted a bit a he got his tail out of the way, which was stroking my upper legs the entire time he was at my chest. Once he got his pants off I could see from the snow light that he was completely bare. His maleness, completely hard and erect.

I laid there in shock, seeing a man fully naked near me for the first time. But at the same time I was completely turned on as knowing this was Azazel, my friend.

And now my lover.

His tail swishing around him, as if ready to attack, but not yet. He moved his near my legs wrapping around them. Caressing them lightly as if to feel all of Azazel tonight. He brought his hands up gently to my waist as he sliding them down to my hips as he slide further down, grasping my panties at the same time. Once they were off he slowly looked at me. His tail wrapping around one of my ankles gently to move my legs wider apart.

Azazel did what he would do as a gentleman would do on his lady's first night. He held me in his arms. Got real close and said. "I love you my Rosa." I could only responded with trust, "I love you as well, Azazel."

He held my thigh gently in one hand as another went in between my legs feeling my center, please with its slickness; he rubbed my juices on his hard, red manhood. He natural pre-cum sliding down around him as he prepared the both of us for this moment.

"I don't mean to hurt you, but I'm going to be quick, and soon, I promise all you'll feel is pleasure, my love." He reassured me as I felt his manhood at my entrance. And with one quick stroke he entered me entirely.

It hurt so badly. It felt like he was tearing me. I couldn't help but to grasp him tightly as the tears of pain sprung. "Azazel." I moaned in knowing pain. He held on to me tight. "I know, I know" He whispered. "Just feel me Rosa, just feel."

And then I did. I felt him. It was all Azazel, but at the same time it was all me. We were finally one. I slowly started to moan in pleasure as he moved back and forth. Then slowly he sped up when he knew I could take on the pressure. But soon, it was taken much as I froze as a white light hit me. I could do nothing but shut my eyes and claw at Azazel's back to hold him to me. But he took this as a sign to go faster as his pumps got quick and hard then they stopped. Until I felt a rush of heat filling me as Azazel held me tight, tail and all around me. Whispering, Rosa, Rosa all over until he stopped with a few slow thrusts.

By some time we manage to get our heads on straight. And after looking at each other, we knew our friendship would never be the same again.

Only this time we hoped that this romance was only the beginning.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Here is where I stop for now. I'm sorry that I planned a chapter per week during my winter break. But getting a job, hindered that plan and now it resulted to only about 2 chapters and not 3-4. It just took me forever to right this chapter. I have never written a virgin sex scene before and others I read couldn't be resulted in to plagiarizing. So here are the chapters that resulted of my winter break and once it hits Jan 2, I'll be on a small hiatus for now. And once it hits Jan 2, they will come out as they happen since I'll be back at school.<p>

**Next post is going to be a Q/A answer post, so if there are any questions from previous reviews, I'll answer them to the best I can without giving the story's plot away. And if any of you have new questions please feel free to ask.** **Can be anonymous or fan-fiction member named.**

* * *

><p><strong>Document Info<strong>

**Font:** Bookman Old Style-12pt

**Pages: 6**


	4. Chapter QA

**OK The Usual Drill:**

Azazel is a teleporting mutant that looks like the devil, to the very tail himself and without horns.

He's Russian so he'll speak with an accent. I've done research and based on other Azazel stories, he is of Russian descendant.

I don't know he true age because he doesn't have an exact origin but based off of the X-Men First Class movie it took place in the year 1962 near the Cuba Missile Crisis and the actor is Jason Flemyng is 44 so his age will be in the late 30's or of early 40's depending when this chapter comes to an end. Also due to the time and year the movie is based, Azazel will not have super aging genes.

If you read Wiki's version of him, you'll see that his only lover is Mystique and wanted to produce a prodigy, later known as Nightcrawler. This will not happen in my story but Mystique will make in appearance at some point since this story is based off of the X-Men First Class movie. But with more of a prologue Origin story that is my own.

Song is by Stone Sour BTW. Don't want Corey to come and hunt me down for not dedicating them. Though I wouldn't mind him chasing me. XD. I don't use the lyrics to match the song more or less each new chapter is the next line in the lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: QA**

**Location: My Computer to your minds**

Q: Will Rosa ever be a mutant?

A: No. This is a story were a mutant loves a human. Kind of like a devil loving an angel sort of drift but still unclear of what happens to Rosa in the future.

Q: Will Rosa ever get pregnant?

A: Maybe, if she does it will be in the chapters after the events of First Class. But only hearing about her being pregnant, giving birth will be an unknown story. Her getting pregnant will only result in a mutant baby, I believe in X2, they mentioned that the males carry the stronger X-genes, so with Azazel being male, most likely their maybe child will be a mutant.

Q: Will Azazel ever cheat on Rosa?

A: NO FUCKING WAY. No matter the population and temptation of mutated females, Azazel holds a strong bond with Rosa. 

Q: When will First Class film take place?

A: Hoping by chapter 5 (not including this chapter), it really only needs 1-2 more background chapters then its First Class threw the end. Plus its on order and coming through the mail soon, so I can follow the movie lines better. 

Q: Updating rates?

A: Mostly from now till early June, I will try to update once-twice a once a month. 

Q: Next Chapter?  
>A: Hoping in a couple of weeks, with the virgin sex done, the rest of the background chapters will fall through. I have so many ideas for them that the plot bunnies are eating them through.<p>

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY READERS!**


	5. must read: Off the grid no more

Author's Note March 3, 2013

Hello my darling readers, young and old, story alertest or just are finding this story. This is a notification to let you know that I'm deeply sorry for my long absence. Since working multiple jobs and finishing my B.F.A. these past years, I've basically been off the grid when it came to updating or writing new stories.

So that said and done, when I finish my B.F.A. in late March 2013, I will be putting up a poll on my account o which story I should update or create. This poll will be up for a while (1-2 months) so I can have time to get a story them going for each story I post on the poll. I feel as though, my work isn't bad but it need some serious updating.

As such which means over the next few months, my stories will be taken down for a short while so I can update them and clear any old author notes. Thank you for being loyal and for those who are a alerter and are thinking of following me, keep me as a author alert, not a story alert since all my stories will be taken down and updated over time.

Peace and Love,

Fire Black Dragon


End file.
